Lethal When Abused
by electricsymphony
Summary: Brief vignettes detailing the clandestine affair between Damon Salvatore and Katherine Pierce-the affair that launched hundred year old lies and created century-long infatuations, spun in a way that's never been seen before. 365 days during the year of 1864 is a long time-to make hearts, to break hearts, and to break down defenses you didn't even know you had. Requests taken.


**Notes: **So, this will be just as it seems-a collection of short one-shots centered around D&K in 1864. They'll always be less than 1,000 words while still trying to convey as much as possible about the relationship and about the scene in general. That's the challenge I've set for myself, since I get quite wordy and preoccupied with silly things. I have a fairly good idea of the few plot lines I'm going to start out with, but requests are definitely awesome and always taken. There's no rules for requests, it can be anything you like, as long as it's D&K and takes place in 1864.

This first chapter is dedicated to Andy, without whom this never would've been written, for many reasons.

* * *

It had been a hot, sticky July evening and Damon and Katherine found themselves sneaking off from Giuseppe's impromptu dinner party while Stefan was otherwise occupied by Nicolette Lockwood shoving her breasts in his face while the younger Salvatore blushed brighter than a ripe peach.

Katherine had convinced Damon to help her steal Jonathon Gilbert's carriage-not that she truly needed the help-and subsequently compelled the driver to take them out of town-no one on the Council actually bothered to supply the help with vervain, not when it forced the vampire population to eat the help instead of them. She'd pulled Damon down by the collar of his blazer and begin placing open mouthed kisses on his jawline while he relaxed back against the seat; she scraped her fangs against the soft skin of his neck and smiled appreciatively at his whimper. His voice was ragged and husky when he responded, "Where are we going?"

"So impatient," she murmured as she kissed him again, trailing a fingernail down his chest, "Can't you just revel in the suspense, love?" He growled at her and she chuckled, sliding herself off his lap, his erection still very much not satisfied. She looked out the window suddenly and spoke up to the driver, "Stop here."

She tugged Damon's sleeve with a mischievously naughty glint in her eyes. "C'mon, I want to show you something."

Damon looked around in confusion. "Kat, this is the RF&P railroad; we're almost in Richmond -what are we doing here?"

She smiled and kept walking. "Well of course _you'd_ know that, my dashing, heroic Confederate and all. We're here, _as I said_, because I want to show you something-" She continued on, until they reached an open clearing, the dwindling sunset casting a beautiful orange glow on the tips of the trees and glistening atop the surface of rushing stream water.

Damon stood, mesmerized by the beautiful scenery. "How did you even know this was here? When did you find this?"

She put a finger to his lips, effectively silencing him. "Ssh, love. It is entirely inconsequential how I came upon this. What matters is that we're here now, together, alone. Take me here, Damon. Claim this spot as ours."

Damon gave a lewd grin and flipped her so he was hovering atop her, a mischievous smirk of his own gracing his features. His hands tangled in her curls as he stared into her soft, brown eyes. "God as my witness, I love you Katherine."

She chuckled. "You don't need God Damon, all you need is me. All you'll ever need is _me_. All you'll ever _want_ is me."

He nodded fervently, fondling her breasts through the fabric of her dress, undressing her slowly, taking his time to marvel at every each of bare skin revealed to his hungry eyes. "I know it so well, Kat-there's no need for persuasion. I will love you forever, I will never love anyone else. A promise; a promise of my love for eternity."

She looked at up him, her eyes downcast and a hint of sorrow gleaming in her eyes. "You will regret that conviction one day, Damon. Loving me will be your undoing."

He grinned, entirely unconcerned with her prediction. "Then it shall be the greatest undoing in history; I welcome it with open arms."

Her lips quirked in satisfaction at his answer, as she put her finger to his lips, silencing anymore unnecessary declarations. "No more talking, love. Show me how willing you are to destroy yourself for me, darling." And so he did; he shed his trousers, taking her delicate hands into his hardened, sweaty palms and steadied himself, his chest pressed up against her breasts as her hips straddled his waist, his eyes shining with pleasure and anticipation as he positioned his length at her entrance. With the first impulsive thrust into her wet heat, she arched her head back and moaned at the welcome intrusion-a sweet, deliciously addictive noise falling from the most beautiful lips that he'd gladly sell his soul just to hear once more.

And they remained like this, limbs entangled and intertwined together all night long until dusk readily approached, until the sunset fell beneath the trees and until the only remaining light shining above them were stars illuminating a soft, midnight glow on their joined union.

* * *

**Next: **Shortly after finding out Katherine's a vampire, Damon goes out in the woods for shooting practice in the middle of a chillingly cold winter to relieve the stresses of a frustrating dispute with his father and ongoing confusion over the state of he and Katherine's relationship. Katherine catches up with him and suggests as a change of pace he attempt to hunt _her._


End file.
